


Smaug Hearts Gold

by johanirae



Category: The Hobbit (2012)
Genre: Crack, Fanart, Fancomic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-20
Updated: 2013-01-20
Packaged: 2017-11-26 04:43:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/646682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/johanirae/pseuds/johanirae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smaug just really likes gold, okay. REALLY likes it.<br/>If you know what I mean...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Smaug Hearts Gold




End file.
